Hasta Longbottom hubiera captado la indirecta
by aleejandraa
Summary: — Algo está mal— dijo ella dándose vuelta para enfrentar al muchacho que no había movido ni un músculo. — Te has disculpado y me has llamado Ginny— le explicó ella sin entender nada. Reto Citas Célebres del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo reconocible no me pertence, Harry Potter es de Rowling, la frase, de Albert Camus.

* * *

Esta historia de Ginny Weasley & Blaise Zabini participa del** Reto Citas célebre**s del **Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. Debía versar acerca de una frase que la administradora, la muy adorable Venetrix - y no estoy chupándole las medias sino que es la pura verdad-, sacó de su reconocida caja mágica.

* * *

Hasta Longbottom hubiera captado la indirecta

* * *

"No ser amados es una simple desventura, la verdadera desgracia es no amar" Albert Camus.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se corrió un mechón de pelo y se dispuso a seguir con la lectura de Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos para el examen de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas que rendiría en menos de un día.

Se había sentado en la biblioteca, en una mesa apartada de la sección principal donde la mayoría de los estudiantes se sentaba a completar sus deberes y, por lo tanto, había mayor bullicio que los sectores aledaños.

En su misma mesa no había absolutamente nadie pero dos mesas más allá se encontraban un reducido grupo de Slytherins entre los que se hallaba su acosador personal Blaise Zabini.

Al principio las atenciones del muchacho le habían parecido una broma de mal gusto, luego le había agradado que el muchacho le dedicara un par de palabras, casi todas grotescas, acerca de lo bien que se veía pero ahora había llegado a ser una molestia, una de las grandes y pesadas.

Zabini era del tipo celoso y siempre que ella estaba con otro chico tendía a interrumpirla para amenazar al muchacho en cuestión. Sin embargo, él nunca la había invitado a salir, ni se había acercado más que para hacerle comentarios jocosos.

Ginny había pensado muchas veces en esto y casi siempre había concluido en que él solo quería molestarla para sentirse más macho y más Slytherin. Y, bueno, básicamente, lo lograba. Se comportaba como un verdadero idiota, la hacía quedar mal y se ganaba puntos con su pandilla por hacerle la vida imposible a un Weasley.

Sintió la mirada de Blaise en su coronilla y deseó poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por un tiempo, un muy, muy largo tiempo. Pero desear casi nunca sirve y, en lugar de alejar a Zabini, consiguió, con este deseo, que el chico se acercara cuando sus amigos se iban.

— Weasley— la saludó el muchacho mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre la mesa.

— Que no te vea Pince— fueron las únicas palabras que ella le dedicó.

Ni una mirada, pensó Zabini con una sonrisa burlona, ya lograré que me mires, pelirroja, se desafió a sí mismo sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Ginny, a su vez, le había dicho ese seco saludo para que se fuera. Hasta Neville captaría una señal como esa, se quejó en su fuero interno mientras aparentaba leer, aguardando que el otro se retirara.

El silencio transcurrió entre ambos todo lo que duró la patética simulación de Ginny de que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Zabini?— preguntó ella cansada del escrutinio del muchacho de cada movimiento que ella hacía.

— No estoy molestándote, ¿o sí, Weasley?— se aprovechó él.

— Aclaremos las cosas, ¿sí?— dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se ponía a la altura del chico—. No estoy para bromas, Zabini, nunca lo estuve, a decir verdad, y me gustaría que molestaras a otros para ganarte el aprecio de tus estúpidos amigos que, ya vale decirlo, no son tus amigos si tienes que conquistarlos hablándoles de mí— soltó ella de un tirón, sin detenerse a respirar y sin darle oportunidad a Blaise de inmiscuir si quiera un comentario.

— Wow— soltó él y se quedó allí sentado sin más.

— ¿Te suelto un gran 'no me molestes más, idiota' y sólo dices 'wow'?— preguntó Ginny un tanto enfadada por la reacción del muchacho.

— ¿En serio crees que quiero ganarme a mis amigos molestándote a ti?— inquirió Zabini y la chica levantó la vista para decidir si el muchacho hablaba en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo.

— No encuentro muchas más razones para que me acoses, Sherlock— se molestó ella, en tono de burla, al darse cuenta que la pregunta iba en serio—. Y fastidiarme por ser una traidora a la sangre está pasado de moda, Zabini— agregó Ginny mientras cerraba el libro que había dejado en la mesa y se disponía a pararse para ir a devolverlo a su estante.

— Yo no intentaba molestarte o acosarte, Ginny— se medio disculpó él cuando ella le daba la espalda.

A ella se le heló la sangre cuando lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre. Todavía encima le estaba pidiendo perdón.

— Algo está mal— dijo ella dándose vuelta para enfrentar al muchacho que no había movido ni un músculo.

— ¿Qué?

— Te has disculpado y me has llamado Ginny— le explicó ella sin entender nada.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas?— ahora era él quien no comprendía por donde iba la conversación.

— No, no es eso. Es que siempre me dices Weasley y yo siempre te digo Zabini, es como…— no podía aclararse pero confiaba en que él lo había captado.

— Ah, eso— dijo Blaise y se encogió de hombros—. Ginevra es un bonito nombre— pensó en voz alta pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada—. Bien, Ginny es un precioso apodo— intentó salvarla él y ella se rió.

— Esto es diferente— admitió la chica con una sonrisa, acercándose al Slytherin con cuidado, como si las cosas pudieran volver a la normalidad en cualquier momento.

— Lamento que haya dado la impresión de que quería acosarte, Weasley, digo, Ginny— comenzó y se corrigió—. Es la costumbre— acordaron ellos con la mirada y una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué era lo que intentabas?— se animó a preguntar ella cuando se acomodó a su lado, meciendo sus piernas en el aire ya que no llegaban a tocar el suelo.

— Conquistarte. Hasta Longbottom hubiera captado la indirecta— se burló Blaise y Ginny rió con la alusión de su amigo pero, en seguida, recordó la confesión de Zabini.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, rehuyendo los dichos del muchacho.

— Yo sé que te gusta Potter y no voy a decir que lo entiendo pues esos anteojos y la cicatriz no son mi estilo pero…

— ¿Cuál es tu estilo, Zabini?— preguntó ella intentando cambiar de tema—. Digo, Blaise— disimuló al ver la mirada que él le echó.

— Tú, Ginny— respondió pues no tenía ganas de cambiar de tema.

— Eres apuesto y todo pero…— comenzó ella y él se rió.

— Si vas a dejarme, no me halagues, Weasley— la cortó él sin perder el buen humor.

— ¿Dejarte, Zabini? No me había enterado que empezamos— bromeó ella poniéndose de pie.

Él la imitó y la retuvo, colocando una mano en la estantería cercana, para que no pudiera huir de él.

— ¿Ninguna oportunidad?— preguntó él con una perceptible decepción al ver la negación escrita en los ojos de la muchacha—. ¿Un beso, por lo menos?— bromeó el chico sin esperanzas, solo para verla sonreír.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos largo y tendido y luego se le acercó y, poniéndose en puntitas de pie, besó la comisura de los labios del muchacho con lentitud.

— No sé cómo tomar eso, Weasley, no tengo problemas en ayudarte a hacer cornudo a Potter...— dijo él muy seriamente.

— Enfréntalo, Zabini, solo puedo sacar algo en claro de esto— comentó Ginny mientras se abría paso entre la estantería y él.

— ¿Qué?— la interrogó él viéndola alejarse con tranquilidad.

— No eres gay— se encogió ella de hombros sin darse vuelta—. Y hasta podría decirse que tienes buen gusto— agregó ella con una sonora carcajada.

— Muy buen gusto— suspiró él viéndola marcharse.

— Eh, Weasley— la llamó Zabini rodeado de un variopinto grupo de Slytherin que lo miraron expectantes.

Ella se dio vuelta de mala gana al reconocer las risas de sus amigos.

— Deberías demandar al que te hizo la tintura, cariño, y ese corte, un terrible error, zanahoria— se burló él y esperó a que sus amigos estallaran en carcajadas y no le prestaran atención para guiñarle un ojo y esperar que ella le devolviera una sonrisa pícara.

— Deberías recomendarme alguno, querido, te está dejando las manos espectaculares, y ese cabello, cada día se parece más al, podemos decirle…, pelo de Snape— se la devolvió ella y vio como los amigos de él le echaban miradas envenenadas y como Zabini le dedicaba un ademán grosero con su mano derecha, el signo universal de que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Porque no ser correspondido no es el fin del mundo, por lo menos no, para Zabini.

* * *

Cualquier duda, comentario, insulto o etcétera puede ser dicho en un práctico review (con un "lo leí" es suficiente para hacerme saber que anduvieron por allí y si dejan sus impresiones aún mejor, dos, tres renglones nunca mataron a nadie -que yo sepa, por lo menos xD-).

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y sí les ha gustado mucho mejor.

Nos leemos pronto,

Ale.


End file.
